Relena
by Loise
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets centered around Relena.
1. Divine Miss Darlian

_Relena_

_Divine Miss Darlian_

Walking loosely, smiling, lips parted in a red lucious surrender. Blue eyes glinting above her large black and garish sunglasses,l a hint of mischeif glinting about. Trenchcoat shifts as one smooth stride of one silk stocking leg moves forward.

She smiles, head ducking and quickens her pace. A warm flush envlopes her cheeks.

Sunflower blue dress peaks out of her duller trenchcoat, frilly edge teasing her knees. Chunky sandals rattle as multiples of clips clatter and hit each other.

Relena grasps my hand, soft and inviting, her nails dig in slightly. Leaning into my forceful pull to bring her closer. She's wearing pearls, a long doubled, triped over train of them across and between the breasts.

"Hi," she drawls, husky and close to my ear as she daintily pecks my cheek.

"Relena," I say as she smiles warmly at me.


	2. Attack

_

* * *

Relena

* * *

_

_Attack

* * *

_

"Relena!"

Tear pricking at her eyes as a firm, muscular arm tightens at her throat. Keeping her back straight, she shakes her head, brushing away her hair and her persistant tears.

Giving a smirking, grinning man with high blond hair and bright blue eyes a firm, strict glare, she choked a gasp out as nearly all her air was sucked out of her lungs as th grasp on her neck strengthened.

Coarse rope chafes her wrists, her slim silver watch gone with one of the sly fingers and hands that represented her kidnappers.

As her pale skin whitens, the blond smirker's eyes roll back, his think body crumpling under an unknown force. Eyes darting about, Relena tried not to let anervous giggle escape her lips. So biting down on bristling brown hair, promising to srcub her teeth ten times as she gagged at the sour, sweaty skin as it bumped against her face and was forced in her mouth.

Behind her she felt her kidnapper tense up, the a delicate shudder seemed to overcome him. Falling and taking her iwth him, he made a descent to the floor.

Then... Two hands at her waist, pulling her away from being crushed under the weight of her kidnapper's body. She sighed in relief.

Looking up she met Heero's dark, sersious eyes. Worry lines were etched around his eyes and mouth, aging him. Braving a smile for him, she sees his eyes lighten.


	3. Aftermath

_Relena_

_Aftermath_

"Relena!"

I sit curled up, naked in a shower stall. I don't know how long I have been here. It feels like forever in a moment. The water had turned icy, time must have passed. It beats down on my flesh, my skin once blistering and pink from the heat has changed to a white tinged blue.

"Relena?"

I stare upwards as the voice finally penetrates my distant mind. Looking at him dumbly, his two eyes full of sympathy, a brief touch of a hand on my shoulder, before he turns off the flow of water.

"Relena..."

I close at my eyes at the underlying, unrelenting pleading tones of his voice. He sounds so sad. Internally I dislike that, but... I continue to cry, even with the water stops brushing away my tears.

"Relena."

I shiver as a warm hand touches my skin. His hands are lifting me up by my shoulders, he has pretty hands I notice as he pulls me into his arms. The deep blue cotton on his shirt quickly dampens and darkens as my goose bumped body comes in contact with his own sweated soaked one. He is still breathing harshly.

"Relena, don't worry," he says soothingly, arms rocking me back and forth, like I'm a baby. "I'm here, we are all here." He said more forcibly, "For you Relena."

I shudder as the tears stop. His blue eyes crinkle as he smiles. His messy blond hair stuck to his forehead is dislodged as I gently brush it away. He smiles again.

"Thanks Quatre," I say too quaveringly, my smile weak and wavering as I answer back.

"Relena, it touches us all somehow, all of this..." He is taking me away from the moist air of the bathroom, out in to my bedroom where he lays me tenderly under the sheets, wrapping my duvets around me snugly.

"I know, Quatre. That's why I can't sure this side of myself to everyone else. I have to be..."

"Relena..." and his eyes darken in understanding.


	4. Bad Girl

_Relena_

_Bad Girl

* * *

_

The room was a mess, an absolute disgrace.

Agatha Morgan, Relena Dorlian's Nanny surveyed the room with pursed lips as her eyes probed for the little girl that had to be responsible for the disaster.

"Relena!" Her voice rebounded off the walls and echoed back at her.

There seemed to be no one in here.

"You're a very bad girl Relena." She continued, looking under the bed, grip tightening on a doll's leg as she found more mess, "Good girls don't do this, good girls have a nice and clean room Relena."

She stumbled on a building block and nearly fell on her face, "Good girls aren't like you Relena! You're a bad bad girl!"

Under a mountain of frilly dresses and lacy socks, Relena shuddered and stuck her thumb in her mouth as Aggie called her a bad girl.

Sucking her thumb was very bad, Aggie had told her so, but it made Relena feel better.

Light entered her hiding place. Aggie gave her stern glance and rapped her hand, her thumb came out of her mouth with a pop. Relena gasped and stared at Aggie in surprise, "You found me," she whispered.

"Bad girl Relena, very bad girl."


	5. A Spoon Full Of Sugar

_Relena

* * *

_

_Part Five - A Spoon Full Of Sugar

* * *

_

Relena loved spring, It was bright and fresh and she got to get out of the heavy winter clothing into cooler, sweeter cotton dresses. Spring was the perfect season to have fun and laugh.

It certainly was not the season to get sick in and be tucked up in bed with a cold. It just wasn't!

She could have been having a picnic, maybe with raspberry jam sandwiches and with icy lemonade. She could have been swimming, long slow strokes down the centre of her pool. She could be playing with the Chang children, getting dirty like she was never allowed when she was a child, through when the children were scolded, their father had a light of amusement in his eyes.

Instead she was slurping down lukewarm chicken soup and a strange tasting peppermint tea. There were at least twenty blankets on top of her and she certainly didn't feel like a princess sweltering under them.

She glared at the soup and poked at it. She was sure it tried to suck her finger into it, she was just sure. Therefore she couldn't eat something that tried to suck her finger into it's abyss? If she did, what was the world coming to? She was a high profile person, she had to set standards! She was -

"Eat your soup Relena, otherwise it's going to get cold. It tastes better warm." Heero murmured, beside her bed. Relena pouted. Heero frowned. "Eat it."

"Fiiiine," she whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

He smiled.

"But only if you feed it to me, Heero." Relena smiled impishly as Heero facefaulted. Ha! Relena smirked, she always got her way one way or the other.


	6. Parallel

_Relena_

_

* * *

_

_Parallel_

* * *

She did not let her eyes wander from her lap. Maybe it wasn't polite, maybe she wasn't considering their feelings, maybe she should have never come at all. For the first time, Relena wondered why she had even been invited at all. It was selfish and petty of her, yet she couldn't stop thinking of the few tense moments before when she talked with them. Smiling, the small talk that she was so practiced at and the regretful, but final goodbyes.

If this was any other social function she would have been up on her feet, mingling between guests with a fixed, and steady smile of her face. There wouldn't be the heavy beat of the too loud rock music that seemed to be blaring everywhere. Usually, there would be classical piano, or if the host was particularly daring some obscure genre or ethic music. Relena could have nodded her head in beat with that, for a moment.

Food would be served on gold plated plates and engraved cutlery, crystal clear glasses that would be raised continiously in a toast or quietly sipped. The finest foods and drinks, all delicately prepared for politicians who would discuss the issues of the world, trivial and significant. Chips, a tray of donuts that had been quickly devoured, a poor try at a dip and BYOB array of drinks. Relena hadn't expected that. She had felt irrational anger at the casual way some people had dropped their drinks, or swiped some others. She should have known.

Her clothes were horribly out of place, Relena felt like a gawkish teenager at her first party. She had been to countless parties, meetings, banquets, entertained a horde of dignities and been subjected to an array of behaviours. Yet here, she felt most out of place.

She swallowed, willing her restless hands to stop fidgeting. She desperately wanted to leave, to go home, where she could have a shower to get rid of the intoxicating smoke that clung to her hair. The cheap alcohol, the perfumes and deodorant, and the people. Her eyes snapped upwards as a girl in red snapped a large pink bubble, a quicksilver tongue sweeping it back into her mouth, before resuming her rapid chewing with the same forced intensity.

Relena felt out of place, and terribly alone.

The war has happened, and Relena had willingly taken up a position to kept the peace, She hadn't been a victim, she hadn't been a soldier, she shouldn't have any reason to feel so... displaced. Relena had duties, had people depending on her and relying on her. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Lonely.

Her gaze flickered to her old friend, laughing and smiling, with a crowd of people happily surrounding her. She couldn't do that, she could talk politics for hours, the weather even, but when it came to the latest pop sensations, her taste was several years too old. Relena had ended her carefree teenage years when she was fifteen. She had been so naive.

But yet, she could not regret her decision. Her actions had saved lives, and that was what should be important, right? Relena didn't know. Only that the awkardness wouldn't leave her.

The others must feel the same. Heero must feel lost, desperate for some link to keep him steady. Relena smiled, real for the first time this evening. Maybe, even if had given up killing, he could still protect.


	7. The World Depression

_Relena  
_

_

* * *

_

_The World Depression_

* * *

Her therapists were uneasy to tell Relena that she had problems. That came with the hefty title of Vice Foreign Minister. People were wary of her position, and though her youth sometimes allowed for their tongues to wag more freely, more often people shut their mouths, and smiled pleasantly.

Relena knew she had problems. She wouldn't have gone to the therapist if she didn't.

Romance had failed, and she was alone, except for Pagan. She didn't know her brother, but loved him all the same.

Dorothy had given her the number of a very discrete alcohol delivery service. That had been useful, to an extent, but Relena did not have it in her blood to waste away, drinking Wild Turkey.

She found pleasure in helping people. But people found it awkward to be in her presence, so aware of her title, and not who she was.

Frustration at the world, made her question the world where rich business men could buy votes and pass unfair laws. Where taxes were rising, for the poor and lowering for the rich. Where the youth had no dreams, and their parents despaired, knowing there was no hope for their children.

Once upon a time, she had been the Queen of the World. It made her wonder, whether Treize had been right all this time.

That thought made her cold. It still didn't go away.


End file.
